


under the weather with you

by philseye



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philseye/pseuds/philseye
Summary: phil comes down with the flu.





	under the weather with you

Phil wakes up in the middle of the night with a pressure pounding in his head. It feels as though someone has his skull in between their hands and is squeezing it as hard as they can. At first, he assumes it’s yet another one of his wonderful migraines that he gets every so often until he feels a prickle in the back of his throat that makes him cough. He throws a hand over his mouth to try not to wake his sleeping boyfriend, but the coughing becomes more forceful and he’s unable to suppress it.

He rolls over onto his side, sits up, and plants his socked feet onto the cold hardwood floor. He stretches his spine and exhales with a muffled groan.

“Where… hrmph, where ya going,” Dan grumbles beside him, still half asleep and making grabby hands in Phil’s general direction.

“Gonna get some ibuprofen, ‘m sick,” Phil croaks, grasping one of Dan’s hands and smoothing his thumb over the back of it. He coughs harshly and his throat stings with it.

The touch or the sound must pull Dan out of his slumber because he asks, “Headache?” and flips his hand so their fingers are interlocked.

Phil grins briefly before turning his head to cough again.

“Not sure, think it might be something else,” he responds after he clears his throat. 

He can’t really see Dan, it’s still pitch black outside and equally as dark in their bedroom, but he can somehow hear his pout. He pulls Dan’s hand that his fingers are intertwined with to his lips to press a kiss against it.

“I’ll be ok.” 

He’s not sure if he’s trying to reassure Dan or if he’s trying to reassure himself. Perhaps both.

Phil fumbles around in the dark for a moment before he finds his glasses and whacks them on. He peels himself away from Dan who has already fallen back asleep and then tramples up the staircase in search of any medication that will alleviate the tension in his head and the burning in his throat. He swallows two pain pills and rummages through the medicine cabinet until he finds a cough drop he can suck on. When he looks in the mirror, he can tell it’s not just a weird fluke headache by his complexion alone. He looks proper ill; his classic transparent with a slight green undertone. 

He lets out a rather irritated grunt. He’s fed up with being fucking sick. It’s become an all too frequent thing since autumn of last year.

Instead of going back to his bedroom to attempt to sleep it off, he hauls his body to the kitchen to brew a cup of tea. He may not be tea’s biggest fan by British standards, but he can’t deny its skill of soothing an irritated throat. He adds a spoonful of honey because he read somewhere that it helps, but if he’s being honest, it’s more because it tastes good.

He moves to the lounge to sip it, plopping down on the couch and wrapping the fluffy brown blanket around himself. It smells like Dan, which makes his mouth curve into a small smile. He cherishes the warmth for a moment before realizing that climbing back into bed with Dan maybe isn’t the best idea, as he could risk getting him sick too, and Dan has enough to deal with as is. He knows Dan wouldn’t mind, but his aching body has already melted into the couch and he can’t bring himself to move. A cozy blanket that smells like his boyfriend and two cloud-shaped pillows will have to suffice for the night.

He gulps down the rest of the tea before placing the mug on the table. He reclines his body against the couch until he’s as stretched out as he can be. He’s tall, so it's not very comfortable, and he’s guaranteed a kink in his neck when he wakes up. But, what’s one more discomfort when he already feels like complete shit.

*

Phil is awoken to Dan standing behind the couch and carding his fingers slowly through his quiff, which is more of a fwiff at this point, and whispering his name in an effort to wake him up. He groans and then cranes his neck to look at Dan’s face which is strained and he’s frowning exaggeratedly. 

“Why didn’t you come back to bed last night?”

It’s not an accusatory question or an angry one, he just sounds worried and a touch sad.

Phil juts his lip out to match his expression and says, “Told you, I’m sick. Didn’t want to make you suffer with me.”

“I would’ve slept out here.”

Phil responds with a small shrug, not having the energy or understanding to explain the reasoning his feverish brain had in the early hours of the day. 

Dan sighs and continues playing with his hair and Phil shuts his eyes briefly before he feels Dan’s warm palm press flat against his forehead. After a moment, he wordlessly removes it and then leaves the room. Phil closes his eyes again because his whole body is protesting against being awake.

Dan re-enters the lounge soon thereafter, this time with a thermometer in tow.

“Open your mouth and lift your tongue.”

Phil squints at him with one eye open and chuckles, “Okay, Dr. Howell, want me to turn my head and cough, too?”

“Don’t say that and don’t call me that. Open your mouth!” he demands with a giggle.

Phil obliges and looks up at Dan through his eyelashes while the thermometer is stuck under his tongue. His face is back to being twisted into a frown so Phil reaches one of his arms up to rub softly at Dan’s jaw. His face relaxes momentarily before the thermometer beeps, and then he’s biting at his bottom lip.

“You have a fever like I thought, 38.2 degrees.” 

“That’s a low fever. It’s probably just the flu and that’s nothing to panic over,” Phil tries to reassure him. “Could you grab me some more ibuprofen?”

Dan nods a little sadly and then turns to do as he’s asked. He tends to get panicked over any health-related issues, especially when they’re affecting Phil; a fact that pulls at Phil’s heart. He knows that providing him with a way to help makes him feel a little less out of control, a little less useless.

*

Phil spends most of the day in the same spot on the couch with his doting boyfriend doing his best to make him feel better. He’s taken more ibuprofen, as well as a cough suppressant, and Dan slathered Vick’s on his chest which made them both giggle. Despite this, he only feels marginally less sick and definitely feels more exhausted but he can’t bring himself to complain to Dan. Instead, he eats the soup that Dan prepares and ignores the way it burns his throat when he swallows.

Dan wasn’t keen to put any distance between them, fervently stating that he’s either going to get sick or he’s not, and trying to prevent it is a fruitless endeavor seeing as they live in the same flat. In fairness, Phil didn’t try to argue too much either, seeing as nothing feels more comforting than cuddling up to his giant teddy bear of a boyfriend.

He doesn’t mean to fall asleep again when he does. Dan’s just so bloody _warm_.

_He’s towering over Dan, but Dan doesn’t look like Dan. He looks like a distant, creepy brother of him. He only knows it’s him by the scream that escapes him when he moves toward him. He wants to run and touch him, but roots sprout from his feet and he can’t move at all. Vines twist around his legs and constrict tightly until he can’t feel them. Dan is still screaming, high and shrill, bursting his eardrums. He tries to tell him to quiet down, but when he opens his mouth a swarm of bugs flies out. Dan’s features start melting and then he’s dissolving right before Phil’s eyes. Now Phil’s crying and his tears are burning him, and he’s lighting on fire—_

“Phil?” Dan asks with a wobbly voice, shaking Phil out of his fever dream.

Phil just stares at him with wide eyes, coming to grips with the fact that it was just a dream and his normal, healthy Dan is still here, and he reaches out for him for comfort. Dan pulls him flush to his chest instinctually and then they’re laying down on the couch with Phil pulled on top of Dan. Phil turns his head and lays it flat against Dan’s chest and listens to the thumping of his heart while Dan cards his fingers through his droopy quiff. Dan’s here, he’s okay. They’re both okay.

“Bad dream?” Dan asks with a press of a kiss on Phil’s head. Phil just nods against him in response.

They stay laying in that position while watching one of their many animes and Phil’s too shaken to let himself fall back asleep. Dan periodically presses kisses to his head and rubs his hands up and down Phil’s back, and he practically melts into the touch. 

“You’re okay.” 

Phil didn’t realize how much he needed to hear it.

*

When he’s finally feeling properly tired and ready to call it a night, he shifts his weight a little and attempts to push himself up, but even doing that makes his body ache all over. It’s only then that he realizes that Dan has fallen asleep on the couch, so he starts whispering his name like Dan had done to him earlier.

“Danny,” He whispers. “Daaaaan.”

“Hrmph,” Dan mutters as he slowly wakes up.

He extends his arms and stretches his back a little before shifting to sit up on the couch, and he still appears to be half asleep until he gets a glimpse of Phil’s face, of which is pulled into a harsh grimace; his eyebrows knit and his jaw painfully clenched.

“What’s wrong?” He says, blinking.

“Hurts. Everywhere,” Phil answers. “Want to sleep.”

“Think a hot shower would do you good. Then bed, yeah?” Dan asks, rubbing at Phil’s jaw. 

He wants to protest, but the more he thinks about it, the more a hot shower sounds amazing, so he just gives Dan a bit of a pained nod. 

Dan helps him stand up, making Phil put his weight against him. He then offers him a glass of water and Phil drinks about half of it before they slowly make their way to the en-suite in their bedroom. 

Dan helps him undress, and then undresses himself and joins him in the shower. The heat helps the aching in his bones, but he still has a low fever so it’s not long before his body begins to overheat. He switches places with Dan so he’s out of the stream and leans his body against one of the shower walls. Dan must notice, as he turns the knob to make the water a little colder. It helps. He rakes his eyes up and down his boyfriend's naked body as he scrubs at himself, and he thinks that if he weren’t sick, this night would be ending completely differently.

Once they’re both finished, they towel off and get dressed in comfy pajamas. Phil opts for his bright yellow emoji pajamas, of course, much to Dan’s dismay. He immediately flops down onto their plush bed when he’s fully dressed. Bless their duvet, and bless the expensive pillows that they decided to indulge in. He’s certain his body aches were from sleeping and spending all day on the couch, and the relief that the shower and now the bed is giving his muscles is astounding. Dan gives him a small chuckle before carefully laying down next to him. 

Phil gazes into his eyes for a moment before asking, “Can I kiss you?”

“You don’t have to ask, idiot,” Dan giggles. “I already told you, I’m either going to get sick or I’m not.”

So, Phil kisses him. Soft at first, just slowly pressing his lips against Dan’s and occupying his hand by playing with the silver hoop in his ear. He parts Dan’s lips with his tongue and then drops his hand to rest it on his hip. He feels like he could turn into a puddle from how deliciously slow and calm everything feels. It’s exactly what he needs.

Dan’s the one who stops the kissing, insisting on giving Phil a quick massage before he swallows more flu medication that’ll surely put him right to sleep. It doesn’t take much convincing on Dan’s part before Phil is rolled over onto his stomach with Dan sitting on the back of his thighs.

He’s kneading the space between Phil’s shoulder blades and then rubbing and massaging up and down both of Phil’s arms and Phil can’t help the moan that escapes his mouth.

“Feel good?” Dan laughs under his breath. Phil lets out a content grunt.

Dan works his lower back for sometime before Phil is shaking his butt playfully and laughing against the pillow. He doesn’t necessarily want it to go anywhere, but his ass _does_ ache along with the rest of his body and it deserves the same attention. Dan giggles before shifting back a little so he can do it properly. 

He digs the bottom of his palms into Phil’s ass before squeezing and kneading it with so much care that Phil thinks he could actually cry. He moves down to Phil’s thighs and calves and rubs them with the exact same pressure and Phil can practically feel the ache leaving his body. He’s so lucky to have Dan, he’s intensely aware of that, and it makes his eyes well with tears purely out of appreciation. 

Dan pulls Phil’s shirt back down, but not before dropping a few kisses against his back, and then Phil is rolling over and pulling him down to lay next to him. 

Dan notices the wetness in his eyes and brushes the tears away with his thumb before giggling, “Was it that good?”

“Mhm,” Phil responds. “And maybe because I kinda love you.”

“Kinda, huh?” Dan giggles.

He presses a kiss to Phil’s forehead before jumping out of the bed to retrieve the medicine and the half-full glass of water. Phil watches him leave and enter the room, still smitten by how lucky he is that he has someone who will take care of him without asking or expecting anything in return. Dan notices and gives him a quick kiss when he’s back in the room.

He swallows the pill and then the rest of the water under Dan’s instruction. Dan climbs back in bed and slips under the duvet, which he then pulls up to cover both of them. Phil turns over and snuggles his head into Dan’s chest and Dan snakes an arm under him to pull him as close as humanly possible. His hand finds it’s way up the back of Phil’s shirt and he rubs soft circles against his skin. Phil sighs against Dan’s soft grey jumper.

He tips his chin up and maneuvers his body so he can press another kiss against Dan’s mouth. Dan smiles into it and Phil playfully kisses once against his teeth before burying his head back into the warmth of Dan’s chest. Dan exhales a low hum that Phil matches.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

“‘Course, dear.” 

He really, really hopes he’s not getting him sick. But, if he does, he knows he’ll be there for him the same exact way Dan has been there for him today.

They’re a team, and they take care of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think! i post my fics on tumblr @philseye.


End file.
